direngreyfandomcom-20200214-history
我、闇とて…
}} |romaji= Ware, Yami Tote… |translation= For I Am Darkness… |release= UROBOROS (2008) |length= 7:01 |composer= |PV= }} だけどまだほんの少し君に触れていたい 生きる事を許してくれますか? ある日差しの強い朝、目を開き涙が初めて意味に触れられた気がしたんだ 傍に君が居ると何故だか悲しい 一つになれないのは何故? 手を開き壊れそうな言葉でも、ただ一つでもいい その胸に突き刺さる程の刃を心にくれ 代償の儚さ　熟れていき　ただ闇とて 夕暮れ　がなり立てる ある日差しの強い朝、目を開き涙が初めて意味に触れられた気がしたんだ 傍に君が居ると何故だが悲しい 一つになれないのは何故? 手を開き壊れそうな言葉でも、ただ一つでもいい その胸に突き刺さる程の刃を胸に 忘れてしまえば人は変われるもの? 忘れても、変われても、君でもない事も 正しい価値さえ　冷酷に見えて せめて今を声に変えて 明日の条件 優しすぎる悲鳴、愛は形を変え 苦しさも忘れ自分も忘れて だけど今は　噛み締めて流れる証と 正しい価値さえ　冷酷に見えて せめて今を声に変えて 明日の条件 生きるという名の証を | Kagirareta jikan no hazama de kaze ni somari Tachidomaru ore wa dare? Arifureta kotoba no hazama de koware te iki Kurikaesu koko wa doko? Ishi o yami ni somete Iki o tatsu koto mo kantan de… Dakedo mada honno sukoshi kimi ni furete itai Ikiru koto o yurushite kuremasu ka? Aru hizashi no tsuyoi asa, me o hiraki namida ga hajimete imi ni furerareta ki ga shitanda Soba ni kimi ga iru to naze da ka kanashii Hitotsu ni narenai no wa naze? Te o hiraki koware sō na kotoba de mo, tada hitotsu de mo ii Sono mune ni tsukisasaru hodo no yaiba o kokoro ni kure Daishō no hakanasa urete iki tada yami tote… Yūgure ga nari tateru Aru hizashi no tsuyoi asa, me o hiraki namida ga hajimete imi ni furerareta ki ga shitanda Soba ni kimi ga iru to naze da ka kanashii Hitotsu ni narenai no wa naze? Te o hiraki koware sō na kotoba de mo, tada hitotsu de mo ii Sono mune ni tsukisasaru hodo no yaiba o mune ni Wasurete shimaeba hito wa kawareru mono? Wasurete mo, kawarete mo, kimi de mo nai koto mo Tadashii kachi sae reikoku ni miete Semete ima o koe ni kaete Asu no jōken Yasashi sugiru himei, ai wa katachi o kae Kurushisa mo wasure jibun mo wasurete Dakedo ima wa kamishime te nagareru akashi to… Tadashii kachi sae reikoku ni miete Semete ima o koe ni kaete Asu no jōken Ikiru toiu na no akashi o… | Who am I? Who stops and stands still as I entrust myself to the wind, in-between the times that are limited? Where is this place? This place that comes crushing down, all in-between those common and familiar words? I taint my intentions with darkness It's easy to stop breathing…but I just want to feel you just a little more Will you allow me to live? One bright morning, I opened my eyes and it came tears I felt like I've realized the meaning for the first time Don't know why, but I feel sadness when you're near me Why can't we become one? I put my hands out for those words that are too fragile, even just one Please give my heart something, anything like a blade sharp enough to strike you The emptiness of compensating It ripens Into just darkness… The shouting of the sunset One bright morning, I opened my eyes and it came tears I felt like I've realized the meaning for the first time Don't know why, but I feel sadness when you're near me Why can't we become one? I put my hands out for those words that are too fragile, even just one Please give my heart something, anything like a blade sharp enough to strike you If you just erase your memory, do you think that you can change? If it's forgotten and changed, and you weren't you anymore The correct value of all things will begin to look cruel At least let me change what I have now into a voice The terms and conditions of tomorrow The screams are too sweet, love changes its shape Forgetting the pain and forgetting myself But now, I take it day by day with the flowing proof… The correct value of all things will begin to look cruel At least let me change what I have now into a voice The terms and conditions of tomorrow With the proof in the name of living… }}